


Flight and Freedom

by Azzure



Series: The Predecessor Project [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Family Feels, Gen, More tags to be added for future chapters, Slow Build, verbal & physical abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzure/pseuds/Azzure
Summary: On the day Jae-ha inherited the full power of the dragon leg something unusual happened, something unexpected. Two left the Ryokuryuu village that day, making all the events from there on out just a little different. 
The Ryokuryuu portion of The Predecessor Project.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A thanks to gloriousrumpoflife for being beta'ing this chapter.

He hadn’t been flying for more than five minutes when he felt the twinge in his heart. He was missing something. He’d left something important in that village. And he had to go back.

 _No._ He shook his head and landed in a tree, pulling his legs up to his chest and pressing his hands over his ears, trying to shake the thoughts away. He couldn’t go back. There was nothing left back there. _He’s gone. Garou’s gone._

 _Then why did it feel so wrong?_ Why was it each time he took another step it felt like his heart was going to explode in his chest? Why did he have such a strong need to go back?

Pushing back off the branch Jae-ha retraced his steps, this time taking a large arc around his original path. They were still looking for him. He couldn’t get caught. He wouldn’t go back to that life. _Why go back at all? Why risk it? You already know what you’ll find there._

And yet. _Just for a minute._ He’d only stay long enough to check. To see him one last time.

* * *

He traveled the last part on foot, not wanting to risk alerting anyone to his presence. He wasn’t staying. It was just for a quick look. The village was almost deserted when he reached the tree-line. No doubt most of them had gone out in search of him, and those that weren’t were probably back inside. It was quiet, that would make things easier for him.

The first spot he looked was where the skirmish had happened earlier.

**_“I hate the likes of you! If you were gone I’d be so happy.” The words stung more than anything, but Jae-ha couldn’t tear his eyes away from that face. There were tears. There were tears running down that face. “Don’t come back here ever again! Idiot!!” He just looked… happy. And Jae-ha couldn’t understand it._ **

Stumbling back he caught himself against a tree, one hand pressed against his chest. In that moment it had taken everything he had to turn and run away; and just now, just for a second, that shattered feeling had returned. He had to find Garou.

Looking out across the field he could see the grass was flattened in several place, including where he’d taken off, but there was no sign of a body. _Maybe they had already taken him there. To that place._

* * *

He took the long route through the woods to reach it. Gritting his teeth as the broken stones came into view beyond the trees. He refused to call it a graveyard, because it wasn’t even close to a real one. He’d see the graveyard close to the village. Rows of smooth engraved stone organized in orderly lines and attended regularly, keeping them neat. That’s where the villagers were buried. But not the dragons, they were buried out here.

No, buried wasn’t the right word. They were put into shallow holes and covered in dirt with a broken chunk of rock to mark the spot. No words. No visitors. Just silence, in a place where they’d be left to rot. Forgotten.

 _He’s not here._ He realized it as soon as he broke through the trees. The grass stood tall through the whole clearing, and the ground was green and untouched, except for the occasional accent of white hidden in the grass. If they’d buried him there would have been signs of movement, like footsteps. Not to mention the obvious existence of a new grave. Without another word he faded back into the trees until the clearing was out of sight. Only then did he release the breath he’d been holding.

Well he wasn’t there. And he hadn’t been back in the field either. That didn’t leave many other possible places. _Unless they decided to just chuck the body off a cliff._ Of course that required a cliff, and those weren’t common around these parts. So where was he? He’d checked every place he could think of, except- _Well there was one other place._

* * *

_But why put him here?_ He stepped out of the trees just behind the shack. His eyes scanning feverishly for the first sign of another person. If he was going to get caught anywhere, this would be the worst place. Just focus. He could do this. In and out in a minute. All he had to do was confirm there was nothing left here. Then he’d be able to flee, this time without looking back.

Sneaking a glance around the corner he noted the door was already ajar. Not wide enough for him to see anything inside, but enough that he’d be able to slip in without moving it further. Just a quick look. Glancing around one last time he darted inside.

It was dark. He should have expected that. Pausing in the shadows just past the light of the door he listened closely, something was breathing. _Someone else was here_. Fear gripped him and he took another step further into the darkness, careful not to make a sound. Whoever it was had no doubt seen him come in. _It was a trap. It had to be._ They’d get him when he tried to leave. As long as he stayed quiet they couldn’t find him without giving away their position. So maybe he could find them first. After all he’d lived here for the last twelve years, he knew the layout better than anyone. _Well except maybe Garou._ No, he couldn’t be think about that right now. Not when he was in a situation that could chain him down again.

Pausing he listened again for the breathing, it came from the other side of the doorway. Picking his way around the far edge of the house he tried to spot them in the shadows. Except there didn’t seem to be anyone there. _No, wait._ Just past the reach of the doorway, there on the floor. But why would they just be laying there. _Unless-_

 _Garou._ Realization flashed through his mind and he started to take a step, catching himself at the last minute. _Garou was dead_. He couldn’t be the one breathing. He was the bait. They’d expected him to come back.

 _But._ The sound was coming from over there, and no matter where he looked there wasn’t anyone else hiding in the shadows. They were the only two here. _Which meant-_

Jae-ha darted over quickly, his previous caution gone. Kneeling down he was able to confirm it was Garou. Holding his breath he leaned over, pressing his head against his predecessor’s chest. A steady beat was audible and as Jae-ha watched he could see his chest slowly rise and fall. _He was alive._ He sat back, forcing himself to remain quiet despite the excitement growing inside him. _Garou was still alive. They could still leave together._

 _How?_ Garou was out cold, and Jae-ha would have to drag him to him outside before he could get off the ground. And that was assuming he’d be able to fly in the first place. Regardless he was bound to attraction attention in some form. _Is it even worth it? He’s probably going to die before the end of the day. Why take on dead weight?_

 _Because it shouldn’t end like this. Because I don’t want to lose him._ Garou shouldn’t have to die here alone, not when Jae-ha could take him somewhere else. Even if it was just for a couple hours or even a few minutes. They could be free together for even a few minutes and it would be worth it. Because then neither of them would be alone.

Besides, wasn’t this why he’d come back in the first place? To collect what it was he’d left behind? Rising to his feet Jae-ha glanced around the door-frame. The world outside was as silent and empty as he’d left it, and he knew he’d already made up his mind. He’d known the answer the second he’d turned around.

It took several minutes to get Garou on his back; although the man wasn’t much heavier than Jae-ha himself he was still a pain to get off the floor. And unfortunately the process wasn’t exactly a quiet one. Draping the man’s arms around his neck Jae-ha hooked his arms under Garou’s legs before moving to the edge of the doorway. Another quick glance outside. Still nothing.

 _Last chance to leave him behind._ But he knew in his heart he wouldn’t do it and drawing in a deep breath he darted into the light.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be rotating updates with the other two parts of this project and therefore it might be a bit longer between updates. However I've got a full story outlined for this so I hope you'll stick around and enjoy. Feedback and critique is always appreciated.


End file.
